


Pain!

by XRyuraX



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Hurt, OC, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XRyuraX/pseuds/XRyuraX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He saw so much pain in those bright blue eyes and a lust that he knew all too well. Someone as young as she was shouldn't know so much pain. He walked to her, his braid following the sway of his hips. "You're enjoying this, seeing me broken" she said softly as she watched him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain!

A chill ran through the dark room as claws dug into the wooden floor she was sat upon. Her blond hair draped over her shoulders covering her face slightly. Tears fell from blue eyes as fangs gnashed together. She sat on her knees, pain throbbing in her throat. Though that was not the pain that hurt the most, it was the unbelievable pain in her chest and soul that hurt more than anything.

"Why do you cry?" he asked as he watched her. Though he had not known her long, this was the first time she had shown him weakness. The young women normally so feisty and strong, now seemed so sad and weak. His crimson gaze washed over her body, a body he wanted to at some point submit to him. From the day she had gotten there she had thought against the binding contract that kept her in his home. Even when she knew there was no way out of it, she still fought tooth and nail.

His head tilted to the side slightly as her gaze drifted up to him. He saw so much pain in those bright blue eyes and a lust that he knew all too well. Someone as young as she was shouldn't know so much pain. He walked to her, his braid following the sway of his hips. "You're enjoying this, seeing me broken" she said softly as she watched him.

"Yes, a part of me does. That sadistic demon part of me likes the pain in your eyes, though it's disappointed. It wishes that the pain you were going through we made by me" he said as he ran his hand across her cheek and into her hair. He gripped her hair, pulling so her head tilted back. Another pained hiss falling from her mouth. She looked up at him, as if she was looking at the demon inside. He growled softly in satisfaction, she was finally submitting to his will.

"The other part, what about that?" she asked as his smirk faltered. He let go of her hair as he kneeled in front of her, her question rolling around in her head. Yes on one hand he liked that she was in pain but on the other. On the other it made him want to take away the pain, the horrific pain that one as young as she should not have to experience. However she had to experience it, it was how she was born.

"I do not know, yet" he stated before crashing his lips to her own. She tried to pull back but he held onto her, wanting to taste her. He ran his claws through her hair again as he sunk his fangs into her lip, blood falling from the small wounds. He swallowed her blood along with her cries of pain as her eyes turned the same colour as her blood. He pulled away, her blood running down his chin. Her eyes closed in pain as the tears rolled down her cheeks again. "Why do you not do what you need to take the pain away?"

He could not understand why she would not let herself get rid of the pain, it was quite easy. He had even offered to help but still she refused, why? "I don't want to be this monster" she whispered looking at him. He raised a brow at the confession, scoffing.

"You cannot change what you are, it was how you were born" he said before pulling her into his lap. He pushed her face towards his neck, keeping her there as she struggled to get away. She screamed and cursed him as she fought against him.

She just couldn't take it anymore, all she could hear was the blood pumping behind his veins. Her eyes glowed scarlet as she sunk her fangs into his flesh, blood pouring from the wound. She closed her eyes and moaned as the coppery liquid slid down her throat, cooling the burn. He closed his eyes feeling her body relax into his own as she continued to feed from him. The pain was settling with ever gulp and with the pain residing, reality hit her full force.

Her eyes widened and she pulled back, blood pouring down her chin as she looked at him. Anger filled her as she glared at him. "How dare you" she hissed. Shame filling her as he chuckled.

"My sweet half breed, you needed to feed. I just helped" he said. She pulled away and he let her, standing up as she looked to the ground. She couldn't believe that he had broken her self-control. "Tell me little vampire, how does my blood taste?"

She glared up at him. "Fuck you" she hissed. He chuckled as he palmed her cheek.

"One day soon you will, don't worry" he replied taking his hand back. She watched him as he walked towards the door.

"Ryura" she called, standing up. He stopped at the door, looking at her over his shoulder.

"Yes?" he asked raising a brow.

"You will never have me" she said her hands balled into fists.

"We shall see, my little vampire" he said before leaving the room. A smirk on his face as the wound on his neck closed up.


End file.
